There are basically three existing bus charging manners: the first manner is receiving cash by a ticket seller; the second manner is self-service ticketing, in which the coin is inserted while getting on and it unable to get change; and, the final manner is paying by a bus card. The first manner wastes manpower resource; the second manner is inconvenient for passengers as it unable to get change; and, in the third manner, a passenger is likely to forget to bring the bus card or recharge the bus card, and it is not convenient to pay fees in a special payment window.
The existing bus charging condition or the process of taking a bus is basically such.
When there is a single fare, the fare is RMB 1, RMB 2 or RMB 3 in most cases, or the fare is RMB 4 in rare cases. Passages basically get on the bus from the front door and meanwhile pay by a card or insert coins, and then get off the bus from the rear door after arrival of a stop. No matter how many stops a passenger takes, the fare is the same.
For a long mileage, the separate charging is divided into the following types.
a. When the taking interval is only a section of a certain charging interval or a passenger takes the whole charging interval, there are roughly two cases: a passenger gets on the bus from the front door and pays by the bus card or insert coins, and then gets off the bus from the rear door after arrival of a stop; or, a passenger gets on the bus from the rear door, and then gets off the bus from the front door after arrival a stop and meanwhile pays by the bus card or insert coins.
b. For a passenger who takes a bus in two charging intervals, the passenger gets on the bus from the front door and meanwhile pays by the bus card or inserts the coins for this charging interval, and then gets off the bus from the front door after arrival a stop and pays by the bus card or inserts the coins for another charging interval; or, the passenger gets on the bus from the front door, meanwhile pays by the bus card or inserts the coins for the two charging intervals and gets a small card, for example, a yellow small card, and then gets off the bus from the front door after arrival a stop and returns the small card.
c. If the taking interval is three charging intervals, a passenger gets on the bus from the front door, meanwhile pays by the bus card or inserts the coins for this charging interval, and then gets off the front door after arrival a stop and pays by the bus card or inserts the coins for other two charging intervals; or the passenger gets on the bus from the front door, meanwhile pays by the bus card or inserts the coins for the three charging intervals and gets small cards, for example, a yellow small card or green small card, the passenger must have the cards of two colors to distinguish from the passengers taking two intervals, and then the passenger gets off the bus from the front door after arrival a stop and returns the small cards.
The past buses have the following defects.
1. As it is unable to realize the merged running of a plurality of bus routes, several routes of buses often run a same long-distance road segment in an urban main road or busy road segment, the routes are repeated and the vacant seat rate is high in most times; meanwhile, the several routes of buses often share a stop, thereby resulting in traffic jam or other phenomena.
2. The fare is reasonable and inaccurate and cannot be charged according to the specific mileage. For example, the fare of taking a stop is the same as that of the whole journey. Particularly, the case where the single fare is RMB 2, RMB 3 or RMB 4 is not reasonable. For another example, if a passenger only takes two stops, the fare is the same as the fare for taking two whole segments; for example, the passenger gets on the bus at a former stop of the segment and then gets off the bus after the segment stop.
3. The funding process is complicated and involves many persons, the substantial accumulation of changes requires a large amount of manpower and material resources for checking, and the currency circulation is influenced.
4. For a bus of segment charging, as passengers need to get on or off from the front door or from the rear door, the passenger flow in the bus is recycled and crowded; meanwhile, passengers need to pay by a bus card or insert coins while getting on, or pay by the bus card or insert coins while getting off, the situation is very disordered and complicated. For the complicated situation, getting on or off from the front door or getting on or off from the rear door, paying by the bus card or inserting the coins while getting on or off, a green card or a yellow card, which stops are segment stops, which stops are idle stops or free stops . . . , even the driver of this bus needs to take several hours or even one day or two days to get it, and the driver is easy to divert his/her attention and make mistakes during driving.
5. It is likely to have such events, like taking a bus without paying fare, or taking a bus without paying sufficient fare, i.e., taking a longer distance than the distance of paying fare.
6. The amount of labor of a driver increases, and it is likely to influence the mind and emotion of the driver to a certain extent, so that the safety of the driver is influenced.
7. The number of passengers in the bus cannot be adjusted and balanced, the specific number of passengers is controlled difficultly, and the high and low peaks of passengers cannot be adjusted by a price mechanism. In other words, it is impossible to implement a high peak fare and a low peak fare, a high fare in a full load state, and give an alarm and forbid to get on in an overload state; and, it is impossible for passengers having the older card or the preferential card to “charge” in a high peak and to “reduce the fare” or “be free” in a flat peak or low peak.
8. It is unable to control or sell seats, so various disadvantages are generated. For example, many times, no one offers his/her seat to elderly, infirm, sick, disabled and pregnant passengers; passengers wait for seats and grab for seats in the starting stop or grab for seats in other stops, while some passengers have no seat when they are tired or sick; in addition, for a long route, some passengers get tired sitting, while some passengers are more tired as standing in the whole journey, so both parties may be relaxed as long as they exchange with each other.
9. When an emergency such as public security or sanitation occurs, it is unable to know or immediately know related data of a passenger at that moment. For example, during “SARS”, when a “SARS” person takes a bus, it is unable to find out persons on the same bus for isolation.
10. The bus management department is unable to make well statistics to passengers, particularly real-time statistics, thereby influencing the dispatching of buses.
11. Sometimes, it is required to have a ticket seller on a bus.
12. The bus cost is high, and the bus efficiency and benefit are low.
13. It is unable to reduce the fare when a passenger gets on an express bus halfway, so that the problems of not allowing passengers to get on the express bus halfway are caused.
14. A passenger has to additionally carry an IC card or change.
As the volume of vehicle horns of existing motor vehicles such as buses or taxies is fixed, the volume of the vehicle horn is too high when a vehicle is parking or running at a low speed, so that residents are disturbed and it is easy to frighten surrounding persons and animals; however, when a vehicle runs at 100 km/h, 120 km/h or even 180 km/h, the volume of the vehicle horn remains unchanged and is too low, so that it is not enough to remind vehicles and pedestrians in front.